Forgotten but not Gone
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: After Fang.  What if the day that the Erasers came for Angel they took someone else?  Someone they loved but their memory got wiped and they couldn't remember them?  Well now they r remembering but will it be to late or can they save them in time.Iggy/OC.
1. Can't put my finger on it

_**Ack. Another story. I just want people to understand that what happens between Max and Iggy is **__**NOT **__**Miggy. It is pure brother and sister love. I might have Max go on Iggy a little because she feels confuse but I don't even think so. I need your advice on that so please review. Also I do not own any Maximum Ride characters except the ones I make up and I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this or any other chapters. Yes this is slightly songfic.**_

I'm pretty sure most of you have had a break ups. Your boyfriend or girlfriend has dumped you. It's worse when they cheated on you or if you were with them for a year or two. Well combine all that pain and multiply it by 50 or maybe 70. Now you might be able to understand half of the pain I do. Maybe.

I lost Fang. He was my first everything. My first brother, my first best friend, my first boyfriend, my first kiss (and yes make out but we** never** went farther). We were together since we were born. Literally. We were perfect for each other. Then he left me and the Flock. The retard thought he was protecting us. Well if by tearing my heart out and burning it as he tore our family apart considered protecting us then he's doing a swell job of it.

At first all I could do was cry. That's all any of us could do. Then I knew I had to keep going. At first I didn't know why but then I thought of the Flock, my mom, Ella and the rest of the freakin world that I'm supposed to save. So I picked up the pieces that were left of me. One day I woke up and woke the Flock up as nicely as I could and kindly asked Iggy to make us breakfast and we tried to move on.

Dylan is with us. He moved into a spare room but stayed away. Occasionally Angle or Nudge or even the Gasman would breakdown and he would hold them. I and Iggy didn't though. We held strong. At first.

It had been a week that I tried to act as if everything was good. But I woke up after having a dream of Fang. Again. I couldn't take it. I broke down sobbing quietly. I hadn't wanted to wake the others. Then the door opened.

"Max?" I looked up and saw Iggy holding a glass of water. He sounded a little scared and shocked.

"Hey Ig." I choked. I tried to smile but just ended up sobbing again.

"Oh Max." he put his water down and closed the door. He sat on my bed and put an arm gently around me. I leaned my face in his chest and continued to sob as his arms came around me and his wings came around both of us. He began to rock us gently. I don't know how long we cried together but it got late and we had to go to bed.

"Thanks Ig."

"You're welcome. I have to watch out for my little sis." He teased.

"Ha." I smiled a little. He would come twice a week. Sometimes three. Sometimes even Nudge would come and join us. I knew the Gasman would take care of Angel. I hadn't really talked to her.

One night I woke up breathing heavily. I had another dream but it wasn't about Fang.

It was the day that the Erasers came and took Angel but different. During the fight I saw an Eraser grab Angle but I turned and saw an Eraser closer to me. Its hands were up like it was grabbing someone from behind it and it was struggling. But I couldn't see what it was. It was just a blank. Suddenly there was a flicker but I still couldn't tell what it was. Then I turned to Angle and ran. Then I woke up. I couldn't understand it but I felt suddenly really guilty but I ignored it and went back to sleep.

Iggy P.O.V.

I really couldn't sleep and it was late enough for everybody else to be asleep. I got my I-pod that Mrs. Martinez had gotten for me. I pressed shuffle and began to listen. Lay Me Down by Dirty Heads began to play. I liked that song. It sort of reminded me of all the times that we were on the run. I liked to match songs to things. Its fun and it occupied your mind while you're on the run. For example Max's song was I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. It absolutely fit. Fang was more Toxicity by System of the Down. Nudge was anything Ke$ha or Justin Bieber unfortunately. The Gasman was American Idiot by Green Day. Not that he's and idiot but because it just fits. Angel used to be a nice Disney kids song but now I haven't come across any songs that scream 'Sadistic seven year old crazed mutant girl'. Sorry. Dynamite by Taio Cruz had just finished up. I liked a variety of music, jeez shoot me. And I don't mean that seriously like others seem to. The next song started with a piano.

"Go ahead and burn it down.

I'm drunk and so is everyone else,

In this devil town

They won't let me turn around

To get one last look at my baby"

I like this song. It's Still Around by 3OH!3. As I hummed the song I thought of the dreams I had been having lately. I couldn't see anything, duh! , but I kept hearing a voice. A girl's voice. Every time I thought of it I felt my chest hurt a little bit. For some reason I suddenly felt sad and guilty. Sometimes I even felt like crying. But I didn't understand why the voice did that.

"While she's still around.

While she's still around.

While she's still around.

While she's still around."

I knew the voice wasn't like Max's voice that actually spoke to her. This voice was more of snippets. It would call my name and even the name of the rest of the Flock, except Dylan's. It would say other things to but what I heard most. And bizarrely, what I _loved_ to hear most was a laugh. Joyful laughter that would even make me smile but I felt even worse afterwards.

"Forgotten nights

And my only hopes is to see you

And even if I never do"

I turned around on my stomach and spread my wings out more. I wiped away a small tear.

"While she's still around.

While she's still around.

While she's still around.

While she's still around."

I didn't get it but I knew that I really didn't want to let the voice go. I loved it too much even though I didn't know why.

"Cause this life is anything but certain

When they close the final curtain

You'll get a glimpse of the truth

Cause you're she's still around."

I slowly fell asleep.

_**Review but be nice about it. It's been really hard to do any typing because the computers are down or occupied so it's hard to update and I thought of this story and got really excited about it. It gets better. And tell me if you think that I should have Max lean in on Iggy and Dylan a little. If I do have her do that it is just because she is confuse and she doesn't really mean it though okay.**_


	2. Can Let Them Come

_I don't own Maximum Ride or Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. I dedicated the song for my friend and her lost hero. R.I.P. Rev. FoREVer._

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, sizzling bacon and sausage, eggs and toast with butter. My stomach protested my idea of staying in bed so I got up and got ready. When I walked out the Gasman and Dylan were already sitting down and Iggy was serving them.

"Good morning Max." they said.

"Mornin'." I looked around. "Where's Nudge and Angel?"

"They're still asleep. Come and eat." Iggy said serving me a huge plate with food. I actually licked my lips when I saw the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Do you want me to go get them?" Dylan asked is beautiful eyes honest. I paused for a second.

"No, it's okay I got it." I walked down the hall and knocked on Angel's door hard. _Come on!_ _Get up! Breakfast is served. Or ready._ I knew Angel would here so I went to Nudge's room. This was going to be hard. I walked in and went straight to her bed. She looked like she had a wrestling match with the blankets. And the blankets won.

"Come on! Breakfast!" I yelled into her ear. I grabbed her and hauled her out of the bed. She moaned and tried to get back on the bed. I was surprised by the fast response I got. "Let's move. Or Gazzy is going to eat your share." She got in a slump position.

"Okay. I'm going." She shuffled to her over flowing closet. I went back out and began to eat.

"They're coming."

"I could have woke them up you know."Gazzy said his large eyes wide. I narrowed mine.

"Stop impersonating Justin Beiber and any dumb pop singer she likes."

"Fine." He looked down disappointed. Nudge and Angel came out and began eating. We joked around and stuff but no one needed to say it. We still couldn't get over the fact that one of us had left. No one would be able to replace him.

_Max. Can we go fly for a while? Just you and me?_

I looked up and met Angel's eyes. All I saw was the little girl who I took care of her whole life and who betrayed me. _Sure. _

She nodded and continued to down her food. When we finished we started to put the dishes in the sink. It was Dylan's turn. As long as he was here he might as well help with chores. Angel jumped out of the kitchen window and took off.

"Were she going? Should I go with her?" Nudge said already heading towards the window.

"No I got it." I answered. As I made way to the window I tapped Iggy's hand twice. Then I jumped out and spread my wings. I raised my face to the sun as I rose higher with every flap. I followed Angel and we began to spin around and just fly, enjoying the currents and drafts. She had called me so I would wait for her to start. It took awhile but she did.

"Max." she hesitated then continued. "I'm so sorry about everything that happened. But I had the power and I thought I could do it all. I want to be powerful. We were made to survive and I don't want to die if I don't have to. But I didn't want all this to happen. Jeb said if we split we would survive better. But I didn't think that meant . . . meant." She couldn't continue and she broke down sobbing. I held out my arms. She looked surprised but she flew straight into them and I held her as her thin shoulders shook.

"Sshh. Sshh, it's okay." I continued to coo her until her sobs quieted down.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured. "I didn't want him to leave. I thought if you two were together."

"I know you did, sweetie. I know." I had thought to.

We flew down and walked in through the back door. I heard the T.V. I found Nudge and Dylan watching a comedy show and I turned to Iggy and the Gasman.

"What are you doing?" I walked to them by the computer. Iggy clicked out of a page and Gazzy tossed a bag under the table.

"Nothing." They said innocently. I reached down and grabbed the bag. "Hey!" Gazzy protested. "We weren't going to do anything with it."

"Yeah! It's just a prototype." Iggy scowled.

"Last time I leave you in charge. I need a nap." I grumbled and walked to my room. I barely heard his chuckle. I put the bag by the window. I would toss it in the canyon. I look out the view of my window that faces the cliff. Honestly I don't feel like sleeping. The dreams have been coming more often and other ones. I try to deny it but my eyes close and I doze off.

We're playing Monopoly in the dining room. We are at our first home that Jeb brought us too. This is a memory but now that I think about it I can't remember it to well. There is a blank. But I remember enough. It was about two weeks after Jeb left us. This is the first time since then that we are acting, well, more alive. Iggy is up by ten thousand, how he does it I have no idea. Angel hold on to me tighter as the lightning strikes. It's a stormy night with the whole enchilada of rain drops the size of and sound of rocks along with some thunder and lightning wi9th a side of howling wind. I hush four year old Angel's whimper and kiss her head.

"Why do you always win?" Gazzy cries angrily.

"Because I'm top bird, that why." Iggy smiles a little.

"Puny. At least you're not conceited about it." I growl. "Nudge. Hurry up and go."

"Okay okay. Um I think I'll take the railroad."

After a while, we continue playing and so does the thunder. All of a sudden there is a huge banging and its not louder than the thunder but defiantly closer. Can there be thunder on the ground?

"That doesn't sound good." Nudge says nervously.

"A branch probly just fell." I say smoothly. I have to admit, for a twelve year old I'm pretty good. A couple of seconds later we hear it again and we all jump. I swear I can even hear a voice cry out outside. I stand and Fang follows. The banging comes again. "Iggy take the others to you room and watch them. I'll be back."

"But Max." Gazzy's eyes widen.

"Don't come out. No matter what happens." I say sharply as I hand Iggy Angel even though she is clinging at me. "Alright."

Somehow, Iggy looks me straight in the eyes and I feel the anger and sadness that he can't really see them. "Don't worry. They won't."

"Maaaax." Angel cries. "Please no." I see the unsaid in her eyes. We just lost Jeb, we can't lose you too. I try to smile reassuring and I put my finger to my mouth showing her to be quiet. As they creep down the hall way I and Fang make our way to the front door. Fangs eyes meet mine. In a quick move of his arm he throws the door open.

I jump up in my bed in cold sweat. The clock show I've been asleep for barely an hour but my body feels like I've been out for weeks but my heart feels worst then if I was running an around the world marathon. I hold my face in my hands. And try to remember what else happened that night but I can't. I must be crazy.

? P.O.V.

"Just toss it in." a whitecoat says. The two holding me swing me and toss me in my cage. I hiss but don't scream when my body slams against the cage. My body was covered in bruises and burning with pain. Luckily it doesn't tilt over like last time. _I'm not an IT. What about that is so freakin hard to comprehend? Shit man._

I turn around to face them. The antiseptic smell is not one I get used to. It makes me gag and burns my lumgs.

"Awh. I think it's mad. How do you feel?" one bends down and ask in mock sympathy and laughs.

"Peachy." I snarl but my voice is raspy and he chuckles.

"Here, I saved it just for you." He tosses a water bottle to my cage. There is hardly enough for a rat but I don't complain and drink it. He laughs again at my desperation. "You poor abandoned thing. You little piece of crap. No wonder they won't come for you."

I look at him with wide eyes. "Does that me I'm doing a good imitation of you? Look in the mirror dude."

He kicks my cage but I smirk. He turns to the other whitecoats. "You guys got the shots ready."

"Can you wait?" one snapped. As they bicker I decide to play with them. The last whitecoat I did this to had to leave and they blamed it on stress and inhaling to many chemicals. I figure I have they strength for it but it might knock me out. Which is good because I need to see what's going on. They might start getting it back and I don't want that. I briefly wonder if it will come in dreams or just hit them. Then I dismiss the thought because I know I won't even let it close to happening. I try to pay attention to the task at hand.

"I'm going to escape. I hope you know that."

"No." the first whitecoat says as the third moves to lock the door as a precaution. Idiot. "You'll never get out."

"OOOkay. Believe what you want but." I shrugged leaving the unsaid unsaid. His eyes narrow. I got this out of the last whitecoats head. I briefly appreciated his taste for music but he just had to go. I concentrate a little but then it flows naturally. Already I get the results. _**(If you want to hear the song as you read click on the link:**_ _**.com/watch?v=94bGzWyHbu0&feature=related**__** )**_

One of the whitecoats stopped and put down the vile he was looking at. "Do you hear that?" he turned to the others with surprise and they matched his face. "You here that? Like a piano or something?"

"No. What are you talking about?" the closest whitecoat to me snaps. As the hard guitar and drums play out he flinches and drops the tray he has in his hand. "What was that?" he screams.

The third looks at them as if they're crazy but as the dreaded word screams out he jumps and yells too.

"Did you hear the piano?"

"No! But someone just screamed right next to me."

"I heard a loud bang but like right at my ear."

I laugh out loud but not my laugh. I took the laugh from the song but it works. They're absolutely freaked out.

"What are you?" The whitecoat asks but I just shake my head and let the song play out.

_Dragged you down below down to the devils show,  
To be his guest forever,  
Peace of mind is less than never  
Hate to twist your mind, but God aint on your side  
An old acquaintance severed,  
Render of your last endeavor_

Ashes burning, you can smell it in the air,  
Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal.  
So stand in line while banging numbers in your head,  
You're now a slave until the end of time  
And nothing stops the madness turning,  
haunting, yearning, pull the trigger!

We? Need to get out of here!" the first whitecoat cried but they all tried to get to the door but they all feel on each other and a cart.

I took the laugh again and they were just trembling. One grabbed a knife and threw it at my cage but I easily dodged it.

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

(While your nightmare comes to life)

Can't wake up and sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Loathing self-assassination

You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your site  
And now they have the nerve  
To tell you how to feel (feel)  
So sedated as they  
Medicate your brain  
And while you slowly  
Go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions  
help you with your complications"

"Why are you freaking out?" I asked with a straight face. "I don't hear anything?"

They paused and looked at me.

"You don't hear it? The song and voice?"

_You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

Fight  
Not to fail  
Not to fall  
Or you'll end up like the others  
Die  
Die again  
Drenched in sin  
With no respect for another

Down

_Feel the fire, fire  
Feel the hate, hate  
Your pain is what we desire.  
Lost, lost, hit the wall, wall  
Watch you crawl, crawl  
Such a replaceable liar._

And I know you hear their voices  
(calling from above),  
And I know they may seem real  
(these signals of love),  
But a lifes made up of choices  
(some without appeal),

They took for granted your soul  
And its ours now to steal  
As your nightmare comes to life

I looked at them as if though it were obvious. "No! Am I supposed to because I'm not crazy."

"No. Your worst. You're a freak and that's all you'll be. No wonder they haven't come for you." They finally opened the door and with one more laugh they were yelling down the hall. I quieted the music. I just wanted to leave this freak show place but I couldn't escape and I couldn't get rescued.

_You should have known the price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah.  
No one to call, everybody to fear,  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
ooooh its your fuckin nightmare!_

I looked down and a few tears escaped. They didn't get that I couldn't let them come. I wouldn't let them save me because if one fell everyone would. That if they remembered they would want to come and save me. And they would kill them. And I couldn't risk everything just because I hated being tortured. I couldn't think for me. Because they wouldn't win.

If they came Max could die and so would the world.


End file.
